Chasing Your Shadow
by Murayama Tsuru
Summary: All that was left was shadow and a promise. No matter what it took, he would do something for Kawara Ryouta, only then could he catch this shadow that was left with the Doctor's death. That had been the bird's final challenge to Souma. And he would do everything to meet it. Contains spoilers for BBL and mild one-sided Isa/Ryuuji (if you squint pretty hard); you have been warned.


**Hello again or for the first time everybirdie, Murayama Tsuru here. I bring to you the first half of a Hatoful Boyfriend story about my favorite psychopathic doctor, Iwamine Shuu...or Isa Souma...or Ichijou Utsuro (all three, really). I was going to make this a oneshot and then I realized how long it had already gotten so I decided that it's going to be a two-shot instead. This first part is highly derivative of Hatoful Boyfriend, a little bit of Holiday Star, and the Manga, Focus on the Hawks. So, if you're getting Déjà vu about the dialogue, that's the reason. But, before that, it's time for some real talk. If you're just here for the birds, go ahead and skip the rest of this bolded section; but if you would like to hear the excuses of a foolish crane, then read on. I know I haven't posted anything on here in a long time and left a lot of my stories unfinished. I deeply apologize for that, it feels irresponsible of me and I really didn't want to become that author who has a bunch of stories she hasn't completed. But, the truth is, I think I've lost my muse somewhat for my GIntama stories. Don't get me wrong, it's still one of my favorite series and I will try my best to get back to all my stories. But at this point, I think that will be sometime in April when the Gintama Anime returns (unless that's a April Fools' joke...). The reason for this is, as much as I love Gintama, I don't read manga online (I don't really trust any of the sites...). I wait until the Tankobon come out in Japanese and read those. That being said, it is quite a bit harder to keep up on what's currently happening in Gintama when you have to work to translate what's happening as well. So, I'm hoping, that when the Anime returns (again, assuming it's not an April Fools' joke), inspiration will return and I will continue writing. In the meantime, though, I will try to get stuff written...but we'll see. Phew, that's it...I'm done...I apologize once more for the lack of updates and for this long excuse. So, here's the first part of Chasing Your Shadow. I hope you enjoy ^-^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hatoful Boyfriend, Holiday Star, Focus on the Hawks, or any of the dialogue contained within any of the three mentioned; they belong to Hato Moa.**_

Ichijou Utsuro put the glasses on, the frames were the only color he could see now, a bright, vivid red, and the world immediately became clearer. He guessed that explosion did more than just permanently damage his right side and take away his abilities to see color. Although he didn't particularly mind the loss of color, the world was much too bright before. He found it much easier to deal with seeing the world in black, grey, white, and red. Much easier.

"Oh," a voice came from his right side, making him jump, "I see you decided to go with the red frames, after all."

"Yes," came an almost monotone reply, "I thought that it would be easier to find them, were they to get lost, if they were a color I could see."

The doctor nodded, "Although you are being discharged today, but I recommend you come in to see me for regular checkups in the future. Also, you need to make sure you keep up with your physical therapy to keep the strength up in your right side."

Utsuro nodded, "I understand."

He then turned to leave the room, but the doctor stopped him once more with his voice, "Also, about the other thing we discussed. Seeing that you are the only survivor of that bombing, it might be wise if you change your name. I would understand if you want to keep your name, but the human radical group that bombed the Ichijou building might still be after the survivors."

Utsuro nodded again, "I know. I understand that the humans might still be after the other members of the Ichijou house even though my parents were the most influential. I will act as the situation demands."

Utsuro then walked out of his room in the hospital to complete his discharge forms. The doctor couldn't help but notice that there didn't seem to be much grief in the boy's tone when he said he was willing to change his name.

* * *

Isa Souma walked into the Takabane Coordinated Research Institute. It had been some time since he'd had any involvement with his previous name. The young bird had been more than happy to give up his name and fortune and disappear from Ichijou society. Other relatives could deal with the money that his parents had tried to force on him. He never had much resentment for the humans who killed his parents; after all, those very same parents were keeping him from what he wanted to do.

It wasn't long after that the Earth Crawlers had recruited him to their cause of eradicating the rest of humanity. Souma didn't care about the politics of the Hawk Party (or the Dove party for that matter), but the chance to further his research was the deciding factor that had led him here today.

Upon entering the building, Souma was greeted by an important looking bird in a lab coat, "You're Isa Souma-san, correct?" When Souma nodded his assent, the bird continued speaking, "I'm here to take you on a tour of the building before you begin your work. Let's get started, shall we?"

Souma nodded again and the two birds began their tour of the lab. As the important looking bird was showing Souma the various places in which he was allowed to go, he said, "I've heard great things about you, Isa Souma. It seems that you will be a great addition to the Biology Division."

"Thank you," Souma said with a small nod of his head, "I enjoy studying the way life is."

Souma's tour guide said nothing else of importance until they reached a set of double door labeled 'Life Science Research Division', it was then that the other bird said, "Well, this is where I leave you, Isa. I am sure that the work you will do with us will help our cause immensely."

Souma nodded once again, and was about to step through the doors when the tour bird said, "Before you go in, I have to warn you of something. Your new boss, Kawara Ryuuji, is a little bit…eccentric. He is an incredibly gifted researcher, but there have been some who haven't liked working with him given his personality."

Souma considered this for a moment, and the he said, "Well, from what I've heard, his research far surpasses my own. Even the greatest geniuses are a little odd, are they not? I don't imagine that there will be any problems, but I will take what you've said into consideration. Thank you."

Souma walked through the set of doors, and was almost bowled over by a bird in a swivel chair. Blinking in confusion, Souma turned around in a slow circle to see who had almost assaulted him. What he saw was a goofy looking bird laughing and rubbing the back of his head as if in apology, "Sorry about that," the new bird said, "I just made an interesting discovery and had to celebrate somehow. Since this is a lab, there are a limited ways to celebrate without setting something on fire. I didn't run you over, did I?"

Souma blinked again, nonplussed, "No." he said quietly, thinking that this was a rather strange question to ask. If this new bird had, in fact, run him over with that swivel chair, Souma would not have been able to answer.

The other bird hopped down from the chair and over to Souma, "That's good, then! I'm glad I didn't run you over! I'm Kawara Ryuuji, by the way. Are you the newcomer, Isa Souma-kun? I've heard good things about you. Welcome to the team!"

"I've heard…things about you too, sir." Souma replied, still feeling nonplussed about this strange rock dove

"Oh, you heard about the guy that quit, didn't you." Ryuuji sighed, "It wasn't completely my fault. I wasn't trying to set him on fire. You see, I was doing an experiment in which the end result looked and smelled a little like tea. I may have made the mistake of leaving the liquid in a mug and wandering off for a minute or two…how was I to know he would drink the concoction? I mean, we're scientists, we should know not to drink mysterious liquids that are left out, you know."

"Indeed," Souma agreed, "it was very foolish of the other bird to drink something in a lab. If he hadn't quit, he really should have been fired. I will make sure not to make the same mistake."

Ryuuji sauntered over to Isa and put his wing around the other bird's shoulder, "Then we should get along just fine! Welcome to the team, Isa-kun!"

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Isa had started working at the St. Pigeonation's Labs. Surprisingly, he had no trouble getting along with Kawara Ryuuji. Despite his somewhat scatter-brained personality, his research and results were always incredible. The rock dove had a knack for what he was doing that Souma imagined not even the bird himself could explain.

As Souma was walking towards the lab, he was stopped by a voice, "Hey, good morning, Isa-kun!" Souma looked at Kawara Ryuuji inquisitively, the bird had a fat folder in his wings and a gleam in his eyes, "Sorry to spring this on you, but could you take a look at these?"

"What is it, sir? You seem excited." Souma responded

"It's amazing!" Ryuuji exclaimed as he handed the folder to Souma, "The Healers we got earlier—"

"Healers…?" Souma asked, perplexed at first, he didn't remember them investigating any healers. And then it hit him, "…Ah, the HeLa cells from last month."

"Yeah, them." Ryuuji grinned as if that was what he had said from the very beginning, "From the unusually old human."

"Aiding science even after death. Can't we at least call the samples by their proper name?" Souma asked, eyebrow raised

"You've always been serious like that, Isa-kun." Ryuuji chided, "These samples are like sweet lovebirds! Touch them with kindness, and they respond beautifully."

"Just how many lovebirds do you have, again?" Souma asked, eyebrow still raised, "Perhaps you should call them pet birds, instead?"

"Uh…maybe you're right." Ryuuji laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one of his wings, "Anyway, look at this! We've been looking into cancer cell immortality."

"Indeed…" Souma murmured as he scanned his eyes down the contents of the folder, "These results are amazing." He then looked back up at Ryuuji, his eyes full of wonder and respect, "You're quite lucky with these things."

"It's all about love." Ryuuji grinned wide, obviously happy that Isa was impressed with his work

"Or intuition?" Souma countered

"That too." Ryuuji responded with a shrug

* * *

Souma was walking to the labs one day, when he was stopped by Kawara Ryuuji's familiar voice, "So you got another proposal accepted, huh? The second division sure is impressive!"

"Hoho, naturally!" responded another voice haughtily. Souma looked to Doctor Kawara's interlocutor and felt himself squinting at how painfully bright this bird was. Although Isa couldn't see how many colors made up this particular bird's plumage, the splashes of red that he could see were much too bright to be the first thing he saw when he came to the office. The garish bird continued speaking, "We are talking about me here, after all." With a flourish, he gestured at himself; Ryuuji noticed Souma then, and waved in greeting; Souma moved closer to the conversation as the bright bird spoke again, "I feel terrible for all the biologists here— having to work under and empty-headed bird like you…"

Souma's eyes narrowed at that, and with the barest hint of anger in his voice spoke up, "I can't see any reason why the biologists here would need pity from you."

"What's that?" the bright bird said, scandalized that anyone would disagree with him, "Who is he? One of yours?"

"Oh, is this the first time you two have met?" Ryuuji said with that usual placid smile on his face, "This is our newest friend, Isa Souma-kun. Come on, Isa-kun, say hi to Nishikikouji-kun."

Souma looked at Ryuuji reproachfully, eyes asking if he really had to do this. Ryuuji nodded toward the bird called Nishikikouji and, reluctantly, Souma bowed his head and said quietly, "…I'm Isa."

Nishikikouji scoffed and gave Souma a contemptuous look, "A useless leader, and researchers who don't even know how to greet their betters! The future of the biology division is the bleakest thing I've ever seen."

Souma was starting to like this bird less and less as he continued speaking. Ryuuji gave Nishikikouji a mildly chiding look and said, "What are you talking about? Isa-kun's great! He'll probably be the department head, someday. I bet you two will get along just fine!"

Souma really doubted that, this bird seemed like he would become a huge pain somewhere down the line. But, to be polite, Souma asked "…Sir, who is this? This ill-mannered bird with an insultingly loud color scheme?"

Nishikikouji made a scandalized noise, "You are the insulting one!" he shouted hotly

Ignoring Nishikikouji's outburst, Doctor Kawara turned to Souma and said, "Isa-kun, you've never met him before? This is the head of the secondary optical armaments research division, Nishikikouji Tohri-kun. He received the Most Excellent Researcher Award for his groundbreaking counterattack system!"

It all made sense to Souma then, as he said, "And that is why he is so conceited?"

Nishikikouji Tohri made another scandalized noise and growled at Souma, "You're the conceited one, green-beak!"

Souma turned to look at the exceedingly bright bird, a blank expression on his face. He opened his beak to retort, when someone called, "Nishikikouji-san, we need you for the meeting now!"

The bright bird huffed in irritation as he turned from Souma and Ryuuji to go to his meeting. Doctor Kawara, oblivious to the mood, waved good-bye to Nishikikouji, "See you later, Tohri-kun! Congratulations on winning the Most Excellent Researcher Award, again. Maybe next time, Isa-kun will be the one winning it, though."

Nishikikouji huffed again, but said nothing in response. Souma sighed quietly, hoping he would never have to deal with the bright Nishikikouji Tohri again…

* * *

"Hey, good morning, Isa-kun! Nice weather, huh?" Ryuuji said with a smile that turned into a large yawn, "Makes me want to do something outside."

Souma blinked in bewilderment, Isa took a second to look out the window and saw that the sun was setting at this particular moment, "…It's already evening." He said, stating the obvious, "I believe one normally switches to good evening around now."

Ryuuji's grin only widened, "It's good morning whenever I get up, Isa-kun! Get distracted by things like common sense and you'll miss the greatest discoveries of your life."

"Sophistry?" Souma was still not used to Doctor Kawara's antics

The doctor shrugged, "Maybe so. But it's still great weather. Wanna do something outside with me?"

Souma shook his head, he didn't think he could deal with the weird Doctor Kawara at this particular moment, "I'm sorry, sir, but I think I'm going to head home for the night. Maybe some other time."

Ryuuji nodded, comprehending, "All right, I understand, Isa-kun. Maybe next time. Well, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, good morning, Isa-kun!" Ryuuji greeted, there was a large bag of stuff in his wings from the supply run he had just come back from, "Woopsie," he said, a sheepish look on his face, "we're low on cash…here, was this one?" he handed a box of pain killers to Isa

A look of consternation formed on Souma's brow, "I didn't ask you to pick it up for me." He said, imagining that he was the reason they were low on cash at the moment.

"Here, take it." Ryuuji said, pushing the box into Souma's wings, "It's not like we're running out."

"…you sound like a pushy salesman." Souma said, taking the box reluctantly

"Your right wing is injured, right?" Ryuuji asked, changing the subject, looking concerned," If there's anything I can help you with, just ask."

"I've been doing fine so far." Souma responded simply. Ryuuji shrugged and wandered over to the supply closet to deposit the items he just acquired.

* * *

Winter had arrived and Souma could feel the cold seeping in through the cracks in the building and into his bones. Not that he minded especially, the cold was just more noticeable to him now, and had been so since the bombing. This winter felt like it was going to be a cold one.

Souma's musings about the cold were interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Blinking in confusion, Souma looked up just in time for Kawara Ryuuji to come into the office, a grin on his face, "Hey, Good morning, Isa-kun! Guess what!"

"What is it, doctor?" Souma asked wondering if the Doctor had caused the crash earlier

"We have created two new lifeforms!" Ryuuji said excitedly

"When?" the young Chukar asked, he hadn't been aware that the Life Science Research Division had been doing an experiment of that nature at the moment.

"Just now." Ryuuji answered, "We were actually doing a different experiment, but somehow these two birdlike creatures ended up being created."

"Ah," Souma said, in a deadpan, "so that means the other experiment was a failure?"

Ryuuji waved off Isa's comment, "Don't think of it like that, Isa-kun. Sure, we didn't get the expected result, but we created two new lifeforms! Isn't that exciting?"

Souma wasn't sure how to answer Doctor Kawara's question; on the one hand, the creation of a new species was, in fact, very exciting…on the other hand, though, if an important experiment had failed in lieu of these new lifeforms being created then it wasn't an especially good outcome now, was it?

Shaking his head, Souma asked, "Doctor, what was that crash earlier?"

"That would be Miru and Kaku." Ryuuji answered breezily, to Souma consternation, "They are quite a bit stronger than they look. And, they seemed to take exception to being behind the glass wall they were behind so they broke out. I'm sure that was the sound you heard, Isa-kun."

Oh, Souma got it then, "You've already named them, Doctor?"

"Yep" Ryuuji smiled

"Should we really be standing here, chatting, Doctor? Is there not something we should do about…Miru and Kaku to get them to calm down?"

"I'm sure they're just playing." Ryuuji said, unconcerned, "I mean, no one likes being caged up, so I can see why they were upset. But I'm sure they'll be happy now that they can roam free."

Souma wasn't sure that was a good idea…especially in laboratory setting, who knows what kind of havoc these two new creatures would wreck. Before Isa could say any of this, though, another bird in a lab coat came rushing in, panting heavily, "Doctor Kawara," the bird said while catching his breath, "we need you back at the lab right away. The two new lifeforms are going crazy. We need your help to subdue them."

"Ok," Ryuuji said in a tone that didn't sound worried in the least. With that, Ryuuji left with the other bird to go subdue 'Miru and Kaku'. Shuu, after a moment of reflection on their conversation, got off of his chair and followed after Doctor Kawara.

After much struggling and frustration, the entirety of the Life Science Research Division managed to calm down the two newly created lifeforms and contain them in something that wouldn't break as easily as glass. Once this grueling task had been completed, a meeting was held about what to do with the two. Seeing as they were the failed outcome of a completely different experiment, there were some birds who thought that they should dispose of them. There were others, though, who thought it might be better to study these mysterious lifeforms to see how they were different from regular birds. When it was finally put to a vote, the majority voted to keep the mysterious lifeforms and study them.

But, after a few weeks of observation, it became clear that there wasn't anything noteworthy about these lifeforms; they were more of a hazard than anything else, so the Division decided that it was time to dispose of the failed experiments. It was then that Kawara Ryuuji spoke up, saying that he was going to take care of the two lifeforms himself.

"Doctor," Souma asked, "why did you volunteer to take those two in? Don't you have enough on your hands as it is?"

"It's not those two, Isa-kun," Ryuuji responded, "they have names, you know, Miru and Kaku. I volunteered because I am responsible for their creation."

Souma nodded, "I understand, Doctor. What are you going to do with them?"

"Well," Ryuuji said with a shrug, "I haven't worked out all the details yet. For now, though, I'm going to take them home with me."

Souma wasn't sure that was such a good idea, Miru and Kaku were rather rambunctious after all. Before Souma could voice his concerns, Ryuuji was already almost out the door. "Isa-kun," Doctor Kawara stopped before he exited, turning to face Souma, "don't forget, Christmas is in a few days. We'll be having a Christmas party that day, so don't forget to get something for the gift exchange."

Souma nodded, "I won't forget, Doctor. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Souma noticed that Doctor Kawara was looking rather dejected as he came into the office. With a hint of concern in his voice, Souma asked, "Doctor, is there something wrong?"

At Souma's question, Ryuuji looked up and sighed, "Hey, good morning Isa-kun." He sighed again, "Turns out I'm going to have to think up different plans about where to keep Miru and Kaku. My wife wasn't especially happy about them staying over last night…"

"I thought this might happen." Souma said, "After all, Doctor, they are not the calmest lifeforms, so they don't seem suited to home life. Do you have any other ideas?"

Ryuuji thought about it, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Suddenly, an idea popped into Doctor Kawara's head and he said excitedly, "I know, Isa-kun, Miru and Kaku could stay with you. You don't have a wife to annoy so it would be perfect—"

"Unfortunately, Doctor," Souma interrupted, "I live in the dorms at the moment. There is barely enough space for myself, so I think it would be rather impossible for me to host Miru and Kaku. I'm sorry, sir."

Ryuuji sighed again, "I guess it's back to the drawing board, huh?"

A few days passed and Doctor Kawara still hadn't been able to think up somewhere Miru and Kaku could stay. At present, the two were staying in the lab's resting area. But, it wasn't going well. Miru and Kaku were at once playful and extremely destructive. It got bad enough that the higher-ups told Ryuuji it was time for the two to be put down. It was then that the Rock Dove made a decision.

As the Christmas party was wrapping up for the night, Souma noticed that Ryuuji was nowhere to be seen. This was rather strange, seeing as Doctor Kawara had been the most excited to have the party in the first place. Souma wondered if something was wrong.

Suddenly, the young Chukar heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned to see Ryuuji attempting to hide in a shadow while beckoning Souma over. Blinking owlishly, Souma walked over to Ryuuji and asked, "Doctor, what are you doing?"

Looking sheepish, Ryuuji said, "Come with me, Isa-kun. There's something I need you to help me with."

Before Souma could ask what Doctor Kawara needed help with, the rock dove had already disappeared beyond the shadows. Curious, Souma followed to see what the doctor was up to. As Souma was following Ryuuji, he realized that the Doctor was leading them to the break room where Miru and Kaku were being kept. Souma vaguely wondered if Ryuuji was enlisting his help in killing the two lifeforms. It didn't seem very like Kawara Ryuuji…

When they got to the room, Ryuuji turned to Souma and said, "Isa-kun, I know you're a stickler for the rules, but I need you to help me with this. You see, I just can't put Miru and Kaku down, they're too cute! So, I need your help to make it look they escaped by accident."

Ah, that was more like the Doctor Kawara Souma knew, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Doctor?" Souma asked

"Why shouldn't we set them free, Isa-kun? They've done nothing wrong, you know. Miru and Kaku may have been created on accident, but they're still living beings. Don't you think they deserve a chance at life, too?"

"But Doctor," Souma said, deciding that he should voice his concerns this time, "those two are very rowdy. What if, when you let them go, they develop an extreme fondness for Christmas and, eventually start stealing Christmas trees from unsuspecting birds, causing trouble for everybirdie around them?"

Silence ensued and Ryuuji gave Souma strange look, "You really think something like that could happen, Isa-kun? That's an awfully specific scenario…"

Souma opened his beak to say more, but Doctor Kawara continued speaking, "Isa-kun, you know, after all my reminding, you seemed to forget getting me a Christmas present."

Souma bowed his head slightly, "Forgive me, Doctor, I was unexpectedly busy the last few days and ran out of time to do any shopping."

Ryuuji smiled then, "Well, as an apology, Isa-kun, how about you look the other way about Miru and Kaku. They really are just innocent little guys, after all. If you help me set them free, I'll consider that your Christmas present to me, ok?"

Souma sighed as he considered his possibilities. Miru and Kaku really did seem too rambunctious to simply let go without supervision. On the other hand, it was Doctor Kawara making the request. If it was any other bird asking this of him, Souma would have said no in a heartbeat. But, it was Kawara Ryuuji asking.

Souma sighed again and said, "Fine, Doctor, I'll help you free them."

Ryuuji's smile broadened, "Thanks, Isa-kun!" the two then walked into the break room.

The next morning, there was quite a commotion throughout the Takabane Coordinated Research Facility about how Miru and Kaku escaped. But, the two were long gone and it seemed like the two had escaped of their own accord so there wasn't much anyone could do about it.

When Souma came in for work that day, Ryuuji smiled at him and said, "Hey, good morning, Isa-kun! Did you hear about Miru and Kaku? It turns out that they escaped sometime last night and are off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Maybe they're somewhere stealing Christmas trees?"

"Hmmm…I wonder…" Souma replied quietly

"Well, I guess it's time to get to work, Isa-kun." Ryuuji replied cheerily.

* * *

Souma was working at his desk when he was approached by Doctor Kawara, "Hey, good morning, Isa-kun!" the doctor said, looking strangely bashful. He had been absent from work for a few days and Souma had started to get worried (although the silence was a nice change of pace). "Hey, can I say something?" Ryuuji asked again after a moment, that same strange expression still on his face

"What is it?" Souma asked, wondering what Doctor Kawara was going to do to interrupt his work this time, "I am somewhat busy."

"You're always busy…" Ryuuji commented, "If I waited for you to take a break, I'd die of old age before I got to say anything."

Souma sighed, "Talking like this gets us nowhere."

Taking the hint, Ryuuji said, "Guess what!" a large grin spread across his face, "I had a kid!"

"Hmmm…I see." Souma said, a strange pang of something passed through him, "Congratulations."

"Wh-what, don't you have anything else to say?" Ryuuji sounded shocked, like he had been hoping to get Isa to react in some way other than mild apathy.

"Not particularly." Souma shrugged ambivalently, "Reproduction is natural for all living creatures." Souma thought for a moment and then continued speaking, "Of course, were I to become a father, I would feel bad for the child, given my habit of locking myself away in the laboratory."

Grin firmly back on his face, Ryuuji waved off Souma's comment, "Nah, you'd be a great father, Isa-kun! You're so diligent that any child you raised would turn out great!"

There was that pang again and Souma averted his eyes as he said, "Hmmm…I wonder."

Still smiling, Ryuuji turned from Souma saying, "Well, I guess it's back to the old grind for me. But, we're having Sekihan for lunch!"

"Yes, Doctor…" Souma mumbled as he turned back to his computer. He wondered if doing lab work all day was affecting his health; there didn't seem to be any other explanation for the strange, painful pangs of his heart after all.

* * *

"Summer vacation!" Doctor Kawara shouted, a huge grin on his face, as he shot across the floor in his swivel chair, "Time to take phone calls from the children about science!"

Souam sighed internally, why was Doctor Kawara doing this? Shouldn't he be home with his wife and kid? It was, in fact, time for the Takabane Coordinated Research Facility's short summer recess and everyone except Souma and Kawara Ryuuji had gone home for their break.

Ryuuji then looked at Souma, and in his best announcer voice said, "Ok, Isa Souma-kun, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon" Souma responded quietly

"Please go ahead with your question!" Ryuuji looked at Isa expectantly and Souma sighed again, of course he would have to participate in this or Doctor Kawara wouldn't go home for their short break. Kawara Ryuuji may be a gifted researcher, but he was such a scatter-brained workaholic that he rarely ever went home.

Souma took a deep breath and asked a question that he was sure would get Doctor Kawara to go home, "Doctor," he started, "since you do not live in the institute dormitories, why is it that you take such a careless attitude regarding your family life and never consider going home?"

Ryuuji blanched at that. Voice slightly panicky, he said, "Well, that's all the time we have today so we'll be signing off now!" he then jumped off his chair and began gathering his things. A little over a minute later after his bag was packed; he nodded at Souma and hurried out the door.

Souma rolled his eyes at the quickly retreating form of Kawara Ryuuji. Once the Doctor was out of Souma's eyesight, he sighed once more and turned back to his computer to finish his work.

* * *

One day during the summer, Doctor Kawara came up to Souma with that familiar grin on his face that said he had something in mind for the two of them to do together that would distract from their work as usual.

"Meteor Shower!" Ryuuji exclaimed, causing the young Chukar to blink owlishly, "A meteor shower is coming, Isa-kun! Let's finish early today and enjoy this astronomical observation all together!"

"Is that ok?" Souma asked, was it really ok for them to leave work early for a meteor shower? Shouldn't this be something the doctor did with his family rather than his assistant?

"I already got permission from some Very Important Birds!" Ryuuji said with a grin as he produced a list from somewhere, "Let's go shopping while it's still light out. I'll even carry the heavy things!"

Souma still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not. But, once Doctor Kawara got an idea in his head, it was impossible to get out…

"Just give me a minute to finish up work and we can go, okay Doctor?" Souma said, giving in, as usual.

Ryuuji grinned in response and began doing a little dance, chanting, "Meteor shower! Meteor shower! I'm going to a meteor shower with Isa-kun!"

After the two birds had finished with their shopping and had exited the store, Ryuuji in the opposite direction of where the lab was. Confused, Souma asked, "Doctor, are we not going back to the labs?"

Ryuuji laughed like Isa had just asked a silly question, "No, I know a much better place to watch the meteor shower from, Isa-kun! Just follow me!"

Souma shrugged and sighed, well if the doctor said he was taking them to a better place, who was he to disagree? Souma followed after the doctor without any further complaints.

That is, until they began climbing a mountain. Once they reached the top, Souma was panting from the exertion, his right side throbbing painfully; he may have been making good progress with his physical therapy but his right side definitely wasn't up for anything as strenuous as mountain climbing.

Feeling more than a little irritated, Souma asked, "Why did we bother to come all the way to these mountain recesses, without any facilities or equipment, to watch the meteors? I believe it would have been more efficient to have used the astronomical observatory."

"Hmm," Ryuuji considered what Souma said, "well it's not like I wanted to make a big, history-making discovery today…I mean, it'd be fun to discover something really big…but, how should I put this?" Doctor Kawara paused for a moment as he thought of an example, "See, when you eat pork miso soup all together with everybirdie, it tastes delicious!"

Still nonplussed and thinking this was an exceptionally weird example, Souma asked, "Isn't it fine to just eat it in the cafeteria?"

Ryuuji shrugged as if his point had been lost on the young Chukar, "Besides," he said with that grin of his, "I'm curious to see how you'll react out in the open air, Isa-kun! You're always such a shut-in!"

"I see…" I said Souma in an unamused voice

When Souma didn't say anything else, Ryuuji began to set up the telescope. As he was adjusting the stand, he asked, "Hey, Isa-kun. Do you know what stars are made of?"

Wondering where this was going, Souma answered, "Hydrogen and Helium, correct?"

"Not just that!" Ryuuji said excitedly, "Nitrogen, carbon, metal, and the souls of birds whose names have returned to the skies!"

One of those things was not like the other, and that prompted Souma to say, "The souls of birds? But would it not be unnatural, in that case, for a new star not to be discovered every year?"

Doctor Kawara waved off Souma's question and, as he was looking in the telescope to adjust the focus, said, "That's because the universe is ever expanding! It's just that the new stars are far away and can't be seen by us here on Earth!" Souma wasn't too sure about that, but he decided to let the subject drop. Tonight didn't seem like the night to be arguing about what happened to birds when they died.

Once Ryuuji was done fiddling with the telescope, the rock dove began to set up a fire. As he was doing so, Souma wondered about this as well, it was a rather warm night after all, was it really necessary to build a fire? Then again, they were on a mountaintop, so it might get cold up here even in the summer. And seeing as the two birds were going to be staying up here until the meteor shower was over, maybe the fire was a good idea after all.

As the fire was crackling away, Ryuuji sat down next to Souma and handed him a rice ball. Just as the young Chukar finished unwrapping his rice ball, Doctor Kawara said, "By the way, Isa-kun, I'm going on another business trip starting tomorrow! Please take care of the lab for a week or so while I'm gone!"

"All right." Souma said between bites

Ryuuji elaborated on the subject of his business trip, "I'm going to get to meet a geology professor. It's so fun! The sky, the earth…the whole world is just overflowing with fun things to see!" he had a wistful look in his eyes. He then turned back to the Chukar and said, "Isa-kun, you don't like doing things outdoors, do you?"

"…It is not that." Souma said after finishing his rice ball, "Outdoor activities are simply something of a weak point for me. Since I do not have much strength."

"Ok, Isa-kun!" Ryuuji exclaimed with an excited look in his eyes, "When you grow up and get more energy, let's mount an ocean expedition!"

"…I see." The way Ryuuji said that made an ocean expedition seem almost…fun. Although Souma couldn't imagine that he would ever be able to get up enough strength to do something as strenuous as an ocean expedition, even when he got older.

"Hey, Isa, look!" Ryuuji exclaimed suddenly, interrupting Souma's thoughts about future ocean expeditions, "It's starting!"

Souma looked up at the sky just in time to see a meteor streak across the sky. Soon, there were more and more racing across his vision. Mesmerized, Souma jumped when Ryuuji tapped him on the shoulder. Grinning, the older bird motioned to the telescope, "It looks even better this way."

Souma walked over to the telescope and looked through it. Doctor Kawara was right; it did look even better up close. The two spent the rest of the night taking turns looking through the telescope and alternatively just watching the night sky.

* * *

It was the day Doctor Kawara had returned from visiting the geology professor, Souma had just been getting used to the silence again, when Doctor Kawara popped his head around a corner and smiled, "Hey, good morning, Isa-kun!" he said enthusiastically, "I brought you something cool."

"Hmm…what is it?" Souma asked, having a feeling he knew what Doctor Kawara had brought him

"A fossil!" Ryuuji exclaimed, producing said fossil, "Look at it! It's huge!"

Souma let out a chuckle so quiet, probably only Ryuuji had heard it, "You act like an excited child."

"Hey, I like geology, too!" Ryuuji said, defending his excitement over the fossil. Wistfully looking at said fossil, Ryuuji got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Aah, it tempts me with spouse-breach."

Souma shook his head and sighed, "I will carry on your research while you are out, then. Go on."

Doctor Kawara scrunched his nose, "Dang, you're cold!" he said pretending to be offended even though there was still a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, he changed the subject, "Hey, listen, wanna come with me on a business trip sometime? Field observation is fun! My next one's at the start of the mon—"

"While I am interested in your work, sir," Souma interrupted, "I am partway through a fascinating process at the moment. Perhaps another time."

Doctor Kawara shrugged his shoulders, as if he had been expecting an answer like this, "Yeah? I'll invite you next time, then. I bet traveling with you would be a blast!"

Souma gave Ryuuji a look, "Field observation is not exactly sightseeing…" Doctor Kawara's face fell, but the Chukar continued speaking, "I will make sure to open time in my schedule, though."

At that, the grin returned to Doctor Kawara's face, "I'm looking forward to that, then, Isa! Well, I have to get to a meeting. See you later!"

Ryuuji handed the fossil to Souma and then wandered out of the laboratory to his meeting. Souma studied the fossil. His wing brushed some sort of indentation on the other side of the fossil; curious, Souma turned it over. _To Isa_ were the words etched onto the back side of the fossil _don't forget to eat dinner_. Souma rolled his eyes, although, there was a small smile on his beak. The young Chukar Partridge put the fossil away in a drawer and continued his work.

* * *

"Awright, Isa-kun! What kind of souvenir do you want this time?" It was the beginning of the month, and as Ryuuji said, he was about to leave on another business trip. As usual, he was asking Souma something silly that would distract the both of them from their work.

"I don't need anything," Souma said looking at his computer, "besides, I doubt there will be much in the way of souvenirs, seeing as you are going to that island to study its diseases. Anything you get there would probably have to go through rigorous testing and decontamination before it could safely be given to someone. I don't need anything, doctor, so you don't need to go to the trouble."

"Ach, you're no fun!" Ryuuji waved a wing at Isa in dismissal, "You should just accept my generosity, Isa! When you're offered a free gift, you should take it, you know. After all, it doesn't happen every day!"

"Sir," Souma said in a deadpan, looking up from his computer, "you're always offering to get me things. The drawers in my desk are almost filled to bursting with the stuff you've gotten me from other business trips. I don't think you'll have time for anything other than your research so, as I said, don't go to any trouble. Also, I'll be there in a few days, so there's really no need to get me anything."

"Oh fine," Ryuuji grumped, "I won't get you anything. Happy now, Isa-kun? I'll just leave you souvenir-less while I get everyone else something amazing."

Souma opened his beak in exasperation, that was not what he meant at all. It would be troublesome for anyone who got a gift from a disease infested island. Before he could say any of that, though, one of Doctor Kawara's research companions stuck his head in the door and said, "Doctor, we need to get going soon or we'll be late for the plane. Are you ready?"

Ryuuji nodded at the other bird and then turned to Souma and grinned, "Well, see you in a few days, Isa. I'll make sure to find you something good! Maybe there'll even be some fossils there for me to dig up."

As Doctor Kawara left with the other bird, Souma sighed. That conversation had gone absolutely no where…but he was glad that he had been able to acquire permission to join Doctor Kawara on his business trip once he finished his work.

* * *

Souma sat on the hospital bench, looking down at his wings. When they had returned from that island, Ryuuji had been acting strange. He had come back much skinnier than when he had left, and although the doctor tried to act like his usual self, there was obviously something wrong. Maybe what the doctor had seen had hardened him; Souma wouldn't be surprised by that, as they had gone to an island that was disease-ridden to see if there would be anything useful for the Hawk Party's plans to eradicate humanity.

He should of known that the doctor had gotten sick; and by the time he did figure it out, it was too late…Doctor Kawara had collapsed after coughing up blood and was immediately rushed off to the hospital wing. And here Souma was, sitting on this bench not knowing what to do. It was a strange feeling, not feeling he was able to act, it was something Souma had never experienced before…not something he wanted to experience again.

A door opened causing Souma to look up, and a doctor came out. He looked at Souma, shook his head and said, "It doesn't look good. I don't think he'll last the night."

Souma sighed, he had a feeling this would be coming, "What about his family?" he asked, voicing his annoyance, "Should I contact them?"

The doctor shook his head, "He wants to speak with you. While you two are talking, I will contact Doctor Kawara's family."

Souma nodded and, after putting on a protective suit, walked through the door the doctor had just come from. Upon entering the room, Souma saw that Doctor Kawara was hooked up to many different machines, the tubes sticking out of him making him look like some kind of tentacle-monster like thing. The Doctor's breathing was labored and shallow and the heart monitor was beeping much too slowly for Souma's liking.

When Kawara Ryuuji saw that Souma had entered, he motioned weakly for the other bird to come over. Once Souma was close enough, Ryuuji said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Isa-kun. I always knew this was a possibility."

"Yes, sir." Souma responded quietly

"I don't regret the way I did things…" Ryuuji continued

"No, sir."

"But I just remembered, I do have one regret." a tone that Souma had never heard before entered Kawara Ryuuji's voice

"…Yes, sir?" Souma asked, wondering what the Doctor could possibly regret

"I've never done anything a father's supposed to do." Ryuuji answered, not quite looking at Isa as he spoke, "I'd promised…to take time off, for the first time in years…"

Souma didn't know how to respond to this. If Ryuuji didn't think he'd been spending enough time with his son, why had he wasted all that time in the laboratory with him…of course, Souma wasn't going to say this out loud, so he waited for Ryuuji to continue speaking.

"I want you to do me a favor, Isa-kun." Ryuuji said, eyes returning to Souma's, "If you ever run into my son…can you do something for him, in my stead?"

"…A rather vague request…" was all Souma could say, he hadn't been expecting this, that Doctor Kawara would trust him enough for a favor such as this.

"He's too nice. He'd never ask for something, even if he wanted it." Ryuuji said, chastising the son who wasn't even in the room to defend himself

"I suspect he inherited that trait from his father." Souma countered

"Haha…" Ryuuji laughed, a weak pathetic sound compared to his usual one. Souma wanted to tell him to stop, but before he could, Doctor Kawara continued speaking, "Anyway, if you ever happen to meet him. You don't have to go out of your way to find him, or anything."

"Hmm…" Souma pretended to consider the request, "very well. I shall remember. What is his name?"

"Ryouta…" Ryuuji said, his voice dropping even lower, "It's Kawara Ryouta."

It was then that Ryuuji started coughing violently and the heart monitor came alive with sound, beeping loud and fast. Then faster and faster. Barely a moment later, several doctors hurried into the room and practically pushed him out. Souma sat on that bench again and heard the doctors yelling things to each other; the only thought in his head was about the whereabouts of Doctor Kawara's family. Shouldn't they be here by now? What was taking them so long? Ryuuji may not have been the best parent or husband, but Souma had always imagined that if he was in trouble, they would be there for him. Instead, here in their place was the emotionally crippled assistant, not able to do anything even though he was a doctor himself.

Souma then did something he had never done before; he turned his head upwards and moved his beak silently in prayer. Being a bird of science, he didn't particularly believe in the gods or the supernatural (unlike Doctor Kawara who thought stars contained the souls of birds). But, now seemed as good a time as any to see if there was anybirdie out there listening, anybirdie who could save Doctor Kawara by some divine miracle. "Save him," he whispered, "this world still needs his research. His kid still needs his useless father who's never home…I still need him…"

Just as he finished his silent prayer, the sounds in the other room had died down, and the doctor from before came out again. Before Souma could say a word, the other bird shook his head and something cracked inside the Chukar. He should have been expecting this, hell, he had been expecting this. The doctor said Ryuuji wouldn't last the night. 'What made me delusional enough that I would think some words to some superstitious nonsense would do anything?' Souma thought to himself, missing what the other doctor was saying, 'There's no power in prayer and there are no souls of birds in the stars. I should have known…'

"I need to go talk to the family now." the doctor said, breaking Souma out of his reverie, "We will start the autopsy once they have said their final goodbyes." And once again, Souma was alone, the sounds of machines his only company.

And then, there was another sound, a soft, insistent, hiccupping sound that Souma couldn't identify. Was there a machine malfunctioning somewhere? If so, someone should really fix that. It wouldn't do to have something in a research facility not working. Suddenly, it was hard to see through his glasses. Irritated, Souma reached to take them off and felt something wet on his face…he was…crying? That's not right. Birds don't excrete liquid from their eyes unless there was something irritating them. Had he…caught Doctor Kawara's disease?

No, Souma shook his head. The doctor hadn't exhibited anything like that since he got back from the island, so it most likely wasn't that. Then there must be something irritating in the air of the hospital. Souma took off his glasses and put them into his lab coat pocket so they wouldn't get any dirtier. He then pressed his wings to his face both to wipe away the tears and, hopefully, clear his eyes of what was irritating them.

Wings pressed against his face, the hiccupping sound became low moan that he finally realized was his own voice and not the sound of a malfunctioning machine. Apparently he wasn't so emotionally crippled after all, if he felt this much loss for the death of Kawara Ryuuji. The death of that genius, goof-off, geology loving, workaholic, idiot had affected him so much that here he was, doing something birds weren't even supposed to be capable of doing, bawling into his hands, feeling as unscientific as he ever had in his life.

And then it was over, and something cold seeped into the crack that had formed with Kawara Ryuuji's death. It was then that the doctor came back saying, "The family said that we can go ahead with the autopsy, as that is what Doctor Kawara would have wanted. We will need someone from the Life Science Research Division to be present to observe and collect the samples the we are able to retrieve. Seeing as it's so late, you are the only one capable at the present. Are you willing, Doctor Isa?"

Soum nodded, "Yes, I will to do all that is needed of me."

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Souma was working in the lab as usual. One of his bosses told him that he didn't need to come in to work today, to mourn or attend Doctor Kawara's funeral or some such nonsense. But it was Wednesday and Souma had work to do. There were things that needed to get done and since Souma seemed the only one responsible enough to do his work, here he was.

The silence that Doctor Kawara had left when he died was still thickly present in the air around the research facility. It was suddenly shattered when a familiar obnoxious voice shouted, "Isa Souma! I knew you would be in here!" loud, angry footfalls accompanied Nishikikouji Tohri, as he continued yelling at Souma, "I can't believe it! Doing research today of all days?!"

Souma let out a slow, deep breath, "Today is Wednesday." He said calmly, like today really was just another day, "Wednesday is the day we have to dispose of the contaminated materials. On top of that we have to inspect the cultur—"

"Hey!" Nishikikouji interrupted, "Do you even know what you're supposed to be doing at a time like this?!"

Except today wasn't a normal day, "I don't know." Souma said, voice shaking a little, "I don't know what I should do at a time like this…I" Why did this annoyance of a bird have to come interrupt him now of all times, "…I haven't been taught that yet."

Nishikikouji Tohri looked stunned for a moment, but then he continued speaking, "…But if you used any common sense, at least you would have known you should have attended!"

"For whom?" Souma asked, reliving the events of a few days ago, "There are no remains in that coffin. The doctor died of an infectious disease. Soon after he underwent an autopsy. According to his wishes he gave his entire body to science down to the last drop of blood. Doctor Kawara is not in that funeral hall. It is simply a box and a photograph."

"Humph." Nishikikouji Tohri intoned grumpily, like he wasn't satisfied with Souma's explanation, "Well, I suppose if you can accept it so composedly that's the least we can hope for." There was a short pause, a sigh, and then Nishikikouji Tohri continued speaking, "Congratulations. You will be the new head of the Life Science Research Division without a doubt. I feel somewhat divided. But how do you feel about it? I don't think you would be able to fight me in your condition. Will your answer to everything from now on simply be that 'I haven't been taught that yet'?" When Souma didn't say anything, Nishikikouji turned and walked away, finally letting Isa get back to his work.

The young doctor turned back to his samples, his eyes prickling painfully. All he could see in front of him was Doctor Kawara; Doctor Kawara helping him look over that strange patch of mold he had found one time, Doctor Kawara bringing him a cup of tea on one of their all-nighters, Doctor Kawara leaving candy at his desk for when Isa was doing an all-nighter on his own, "Doc…tor…"

All that was left now was shadow and a promise. All he could do was chase that shadow and fulfill that promise. No matter what it took, he would do something for Kawara Ryouta, only then could he catch this shadow that was left with the Doctor's death. That had been the bird's final challenge to Souma. And Souma would do anything to meet it. Anything at all.

**And that is the end of the first part. Next time, Isa-kun will become Iwamine-Sensei and we will be at St. Pigeonation's for the most part. Also, there will be somewhat less of a rehashing of stuff that happened in the games and manga (although, there will still be a little) and more stuff that is how I imagined things would happen...mainly because that's how the cookie crumbled this time. Also, if you're wondering what Sekihan is, it's red rice that Japanese people eat for a celebration (like a girl getting her first period...). Well, that's all I have to say for this author's note (the first part was much too long, wasn't it...). So, I will see you next chapter for the second half. If you would like, please leave a review as I love to know what you guys think...even if it's to tell me that wrote Isa-kun completely wrong, I didn't include enough Nishikikouji-kun, or I should be working on my own dialogue rather than writing about stuff that has already happened. Well, until next time then, guys ^-^**

**-****村山鶴**


End file.
